


Lazy Saturdays

by oper_1895



Series: Sex is just a word (Asexual!Neal) [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexual Character, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Gags, Multi, Spanking, kinky not-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Peter and Elizabeth had tried this before, earlier in their marriage. Peter had wanted and Elizabeth had been game, but something had been missing and ultimately they’d let that play fall by the wayside. Elizabeth could see now what their missing component had been: there had been nothing of this beautiful submission that Neal was so very good at.<br/></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Betas: Many thanks to [](http://jumpuphigh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jumpuphigh**](http://jumpuphigh.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://bientot.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**bientot**](http://bientot.dreamwidth.org/).

While Elizabeth normally didn’t mind spending lazy Saturday afternoons dawdling over catalogues and proposals, today she had incentive to finish her work quickly. The smack of leather on flesh had already started downstairs and Elizabeth didn’t want to miss any more than she had to. She finally hit send and stood up, grinning as she made her way downstairs.

Neal was naked and lying across the coffee table, pinned down with twists of plastic wrap. Elizabeth grinned; Peter never did have the patience for anything complicated, unless the complications were the point. Peter had kindly put a pillow under his forehead, but by the looks of it that was the end of the comforts. Peter brushed the leather paddle over Neal’s already reddened ass and Elizabeth heard a soft moan. Then, she noticed the ring gag. Neal must have been being stubborn about making noise again.

Peter brought the paddle down again,setting a pace that drew a steady stream of gasps out of Neal. The quiet noises that would have otherwise been stifled behind lips and teeth stood out loud and clear in the silence between the thwacks of the paddle.

Just when she could see Neal settling into the rocking rhythm of the paddling, his eyes starting to glaze over, Peter leaned down and plucked at the elastics like guitar strings. Neal yelped and stiffened in surprise and pain. He strained against the plastic, instinctively trying to straighten. His hands twitched where they were pinned by his sides, futilely reaching to soothe the sudden sharp snap of pain.

Peter waited a beat, watching carefully for any serious protest from Neal. But the tension in Neal’s body lasted only a second before Neal relaxed again, pressing his forehead back down onto the pillow with a quiet little sigh. Peter grinned, looking pleased and proud as he started in again with the paddle.

They were gorgeous together. Peter concentrating so fiercely on getting the aim and weight just right to make it good for Neal. Neal letting his body respond freely, moving with the blows but always coming back, giving whatever Peter wanted to take from him.

Peter and Elizabeth had tried this before, earlier in their marriage. Peter had wanted and Elizabeth had been game, but something had been missing and ultimately they’d let that play fall by the wayside. Elizabeth could see now what their missing component had been: there had been nothing of this beautiful submission that Neal was so very good at.

Peter paused to give Neal a chance to catch his breath and drew Elizabeth forward, offering her the elastic bands with a gesture and a smile. Elizabeth kissed him quickly, then tucked herself out of Peter’s way, but within each easy reach. For the first couple of rounds, Elizabeth waited for the moments between Peter’s strikes before snapping the elastics against the tender skin of Neal’s upper thighs, watching the skin twitch and the muscles jump as Neal whimpered. Then, she timed it to match up with Peter’s blows.

Neal thrashed. Elizabeth could see now why Peter had given him the pillow. The only thing he could move was his head and feet, but he tried, straining against the plastic wrap that was now slick with his sweat. With Peter and Elizabeth working in tandem, it didn’t take long to reduce Neal to constant noise. There were unintelligible pleas and grunts from the paddle and sharper yelps and whines from Elizabeth‘s work.

Elizabeth kept the elastics shifting across Neal’s thighs, creating a drunken spider web of purpling lines. She could see how much Neal hurt in how his body flinched and flushed. She could also see how much Neal didn’t want this to end. He cried out in instinctive reaction to the pain but his pleas sounded more like ‘more’ and ‘don’t stop’.

Peter’s strikes eventually tapered off as Neal’s cries sounded less and less coherent. Elizabeth reached forward to trace a nail along the dark lines on Neal’s skin, feeling the heat radiate from Neal’s skin. He’d be feeling this for a couple of days. Neal shivered under her touch, tensed when she hit something particularly tender, but wasn’t really capable of anything other than instinctive movement.

She looked up at Peter who was watching her make Neal squirm. The look in his eyes was arousal but it was tinged with disbelief that he could actually be this lucky. He grinned when he noticed her watching him and reached for her. With Neal floating high at their feet, he pulled Elizabeth tight against his body and kissed her, long and deep. Elizabeth was just starting to debate the comfort of the bed over the nearness of the couch when Peter pulled back with a promise of _soon_ in his eyes. They had responsibilities first.

Peter pulled the hook knife off his belt and quickly sliced through the plastic holding Neal down. Neal barely shifted when he was released and he didn’t look like he wanted to move any time soon, so Elizabeth sat at Neal’s head and carefully eased the gag out of his mouth. He smiled goofily at her and Elizabeth couldn’t help grinning back while she held the water bottle for him.

“Oh sweetie, you are so good to us.”

“Yeah?” Neal murmured, hazily fishing for compliments. Elizabeth carded her hand through his hair fondly.

“Yeah,” She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Because of you, I’m about two seconds from fucking my husband right here on the couch.”

Neal leaned subtly into her hand, a soft smile on his face. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Neal did like it when he knew how much they enjoyed playing with him. They’d always kept the sexual results of their play with Neal separate, not wanting to pressure him. But if Neal was the one to suggest this.... Elizabeth caught Neal’s eye and saw the desire there.

“Oh,” Elizabeth breathed, surprised. “You _are_ good to us.” Neal sighed happily and settled more comfortably onto the pillow.

Elizabeth and Peter locked eyes, Elizabeth hopeful and Peter calculating. She knew Peter could read Neal better than Elizabeth ever could and when Peter nodded, the vague flutter Elizabeth had been feeling turned to pure heated arousal. Peter pressed Neal down with a hand between his shoulder blades and pulled out a new length of plastic. He loosely bound Neal’s arms behind his back, folded wrist to elbow and left him draped across the table.

Elizabeth reached for her husband with an eager grin.

The couch wasn’t that uncomfortable.


End file.
